


A Smashed Gem

by coffeeandshakyhands



Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (actual philza is a sweetheart :D), (also in the words of wilbur soot: can chat chill the fuck out it’s just a bit), (if anybody comes on this fic and hates on actual phil: no❤️), (these are characters not the actual ppl), :), Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), C!Dream is a manipulative bastard, C!PHIL IS A S H I T FATHER, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), YALL ITS A TAG NOW LMAO, YEAH I SAID IT, f in the chat for friend :(, ghostbur cried over friend, no beta we die like phil’s parenting abilities, techno doesn’t deserve this bullshit, this is literally me going off on phil’s character lmao, this man raises tommy okay, tommy also doesn’t deserve this bullshit (for the most part), tommy and wilbur are biological siblings, well techno isn’t official but phil basically has adopted him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandshakyhands/pseuds/coffeeandshakyhands
Summary: After Doomsday, Tommy comes to a conclusion about his relationship with his father.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: wilbur raising tommy/phil being a bad father [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099505
Comments: 35
Kudos: 871





	A Smashed Gem

**Author's Note:**

> h o w d y .
> 
> yes, i love sbi. no, that doesn’t mean ima excuse phil lowkey being a shit father in canon.

Tommy stood on the obsidian, grid-like structure, finally destroying the last TNT spawner as he cleaned up from the war that had just happened. Fire burned around him, small explosions being heard every now and then.

The battle was over. They had **lost**.

The young boy figured this would happen, but at the same time, there was a sliver of hope. Instead, he had watched his brother-figure, father, and abuser blow up an entire country.

He had yelled that Techno betrayed him, but he knew the truth. He was the one who had backstabbed the man, turning around and going with his best friend who had exiled him in the first place. Techno had done so much for him, and what does he give in return? 

**_Nothing_**.

He truly was planning on siding with Techno, he really was. But then Dream showed that he had the same goal. Dream wanted exactly what the half-piglin warrior wanted. Tommy refused to be on the same side as that psychopath.

So he switched. He joined the country that he gave so much to, only to get nothing in return. 

Phil. It was just now hitting him that Phil did this as well.

His own father. Of course. The winged man never gave Wilbur attention as a kid, he never was home, and he always chose Techno. Techno wasn’t even related to them! He was just war buddy who accidentally became somewhat of a brother to Tommy in the short time he knew him.

Phil didn’t care. He didn’t care for any of his kids. He was only there for Techno, and now Ranboo. He could be there for others, but not his own fucking kids, apparently. From what he’d heard, the man had made Ghostbur cry. 

Tommy missed Wilbur. Wilbur was more of a dad to Tommy than Phil ever fucking was. Wil taught him how to shoot a bow, taught him how to cook, taught him how to read maps.

All Phil gave him was a fucking emerald and the sound of explosions echoing in his head.

Wilbur raised him. Wilbur was the one who gave him his favorite plush mooshroom cow that he secretly kept in his chest. Wilbur was the one who was there whenever he was sick in bed. Wilbur was the one to hug the boy when he was scared of the monsters outside their house.

Wilbur was there. Phil wasn’t.

Phil went on little adventures, choosing Techno over everyone. It was always “I’ve got to go meet with Techno.” Techno, Techno, _fucking Techno_. Now, he was taking in Ranboo, apparently. Once again, choosing someone new over his kids.

Phil claimed he was doing this all for Wilbur. It was so hypocritical, really. He did the exact thing that his son did, going mad with a longing for destruction. He claimed it was a way to stop the government, but was it? They could rebuild elsewhere, always continue to start anew.

Phil was an idiot, Tommy decided. He destroyed a country “for his son,” trying to say that it was this government that corrupted him. While that was true, Phil was a reason as well. It was all a need for approval. During the time of Pogtopia, Wilbur would constantly ask Tommy if he “thought that dad would be proud.”

Phil destroyed a country for his son, instead destroying the heart of what was left of his son. Ghostbur has yelled and cried, the older man instead playing the “you’ll understand when you’re older” card.

Talking to Techno or Phil was like talking with a brick wall. Guess he could see why the two hung out so much.

Tommy pulled the small emerald out of his pocket, throwing it on the ground and watching it shatter. He stepped on it for good measure, his face stone cold.

Fuck family. The only family he needed was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> please correct spelling errors in the comments :)


End file.
